


Sandwich with you

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [21]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>Can you please write about the boys having a slumber party and having fun and then mike and barry fall asleep together and ben spending hours watching his boyfriend and best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich with you

**Author's Note:**

> There is no real slumber party, its just a party.   
> He isn't watching them for hours, he is joining them.

“Did you saw Mike in the last hour?” Jamie nod and pointed in the house, dimly lit in contrast to the colorful party that was going on in the backyard.  

“He and Barry went in there. They looked pretty tired.”

“Thanks mate.”Ben said and moved into the house to search for his missing boyfriend and best friend. As soon as the door fell shut behind him, the sound of the party were muted and Ben felt himself relaxing. Stepping over some empty cups lying on the ground, he made his way up the stairs, dragging his hand along the wall. On the first floor, he looked into each room, trying to detect someone lying on the empty beds. After a few empty rooms, he stumbled over the master bedroom and when he opened the doors he smiled softly.

With the help of the light streaming from the hallway into the dark room, Ben could see Barry and Mike on the bed, cuddling and probably sleeping. Creeping closer, Ben slipped his shoes off before settling on the end of the bed, watching them snore the time away. Only when blue eyes fluttered open and an arm reaching out for him, Ben let himself joint the two. Placing his glasses in safe distance. Instantly, he was dragged into the middle of them and was covert in limbs not seconds later.

“No air.” Ben gasped when he was also pulled into a chest and got draped over by Barry.

“Fuck air, who needs air?” Mike grumbled into his neck and went back to bury his face between Bens shoulder blades and winding his arms tightly around Bens middle.

“Everyone?” Ben got out and was hushed by Barry who was now curled into his chest, making a sandwich out of them.

Smiling, Ben waved an arm around Barry to pull him closer. Closing his eyes, he could feel heartbeats against his back and chest, breath on his neck and collarbones and warm hands everywhere.

Oh how he missed this.

Waking up with an elbow between his rips and a wet mouth latched on his neck to the sound of a camera taking a pictures was as normal as it could get.

“Jamie!” He heard Mike growl and was jolt out of his mostly asleep state when Barry turned in his arms to probably glare at the intruder in the room.

“Come on guys. We have to get going.” Jamie then said and was greeted by two “Fuck off’s”

“If you don’t get up now, I will post these pictures on every platform I can find.” He threats them and slowly, the pile was waking up and moving.

“If you do that, I will post the pictures with James and You.” Mike said as he rolled out of the bed, dragging Ben with him.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I so would”

“Boys.” Ben groaned, now that he was finally fully awake. “Nobody is posting anything, ok? Lets just get going before we miss our flights.” He gave Mike a kiss and snatched his glasses from the floor, where they landed during the night and walked out of the room. Mike and Jamie hot on his heels and Barry slowly walking after them.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
>  and the benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
